Kimberly
|Epithet 2 = |Epithet 3 = |Epithet 4 = |Epithet 5 = |Gender = Female |Age = |Height = |Classification = Human |Classification 2 = Mage |Classification 3 = |Classification 4 = |Classification 5 = |Occupation = Professor |Occupation 2 = Crusaders |Occupation 3 = |Occupation 4 = |Occupation 5 = |Affiliation = Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart |Affiliation 2 = Mage's Association |Affiliation 3 = Crusaders |Affiliation 4 = |Affiliation 5 = |Family = |Family 2 = |Family 3 = |Automaton = |Ability = |Ability 2 = |Ability 3 = |Voice Actor = Shizuka Itou |Voice Actor 2 = Kristin McCollum |Light Novel = Volume 1 |Manga = Chapter 2 |Anime = Episode 1 |Video Game = Facing "Burnt Red" }} , or by her true name, , is a character of the ''Unbreakable Machine-Doll series. She is a mage who is a member of the Mage's Association's Crusaders and referred to as |Uguisu}} by her fellow Crusaders. Kimberly is working at the Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart as a professor of Machine Physics; as well as the homeroom professor of Raishin Akabane and Charlotte Belew's class, and as the head of the Academy's Machine Physics Department. As Raishin is one of the candidates forseen by Father Time, in the Facing "Sword Angel" Arc, she threatened Cruel into an exclusive agreement of him to watch over Raishin with a compensation of a trunk of banknotes, and in the Facing "Elf Speeder" Arc, she made a deal with Loki of him to protect Raishin in exchange of gaining access to the De Organum. Etymology Name Kimberly Amy was derived from the word, amée, which comes from the word, amata, meaning "beloved". It is the true name of Kimberly, but Kimberly stopped using it after a war. Epithet Nightingale |Uguisu}} Appearance Kimberly is a young, beautiful, and intelligent-looking woman whose roughness stood out more rather than her beauty. She has a fair complexion, a shapely body, with an ample bosom, and a tall height. Kimberly has long straight layered red hair that is swept up and clipped at the back of her head by a gold swirl designed magenta clip, with bangs parted from her right and strands hanging at each side of her cheeks, and has blue eyes. She wears a magenta tint on her lips together with an education staff uniform that is composed of a tailored single-breasted black waistcoat, with a pointed tip design by each side of her chest that encircles to below her bust, fastened with three small gold buttons vertically lined at her left over a tailored collared long sleeved grey dress shirt, with a black intersecting line design on each of its collar and a red ascot tie tied at it, a knee length fitted black skirt, black stockings, and a pair of low heeled black shoes. She would usually wear a pair of rectangular framed silver eyeglasses whenever she gives out a lecture or she would sometimes hang it at her chest whenever she is not and a collared white laboratory coat, with a pocket on each side by her chest, over her education staff uniform. Kimberly is a member of the Mage’s Association’s Crusaders, and as a Crusader, she wears a gorgeous black outfit, with its hood and hem inlaid with gold thread, that has a geometrically mysterious design. In the anime, the outfit is composed of a black brimmed hat, with a sheer black cloth attached to it that covers most of her face, and a hooded black mantle that is horizontally lined with a gold half circle stripe with gold studs on top of it. In the manga, the outfit is a flare collared coat, with a hood that has a single horizontal stripe, that has double vertical stripes at each side of its enclosure from its collar to its tip and a horizontal trimming at its bottom. Personality Kimberly is a forthright person who talks in a straightforward manner. She is acutely knowledgeable, keen, and insightful of her surroundings. Kimberly often interrogates a person to get to know more about one and one's underlying secrets. She has a discrimination towards unintelligent people. Background Chronology Facing "Cannibal Candy" Evening, in the dim hallway of the Central Auditorium, Raishin was disappointed after receiving the results of the transfer admission test he just took. Kimberly suddenly interposed and introduced herself, gave Raishin some advice, and then started walking away when Raishin stopped her to consult on another way to enter the Night Party. Because of Raishin's persistence, Kimberly hinted him of another way then finally left. Four days later, during a lunch break, at the Technical Vocational Building, Kimberly awaited Magnus who stopped upon seeing her. Kimberly asked Magnus of his impression of Raishin, and Magnus gave his opinion. Kimberly suddenly noticed the small bottle Magnus was holding and asked what it was. Magnus replied that it would probably be ash. Kimberly then asked Magnus why Raishin gave it to him, and Magnus explained to her the reason. Kimberly further inquired, but Magnus did not reply and then finally excused himself. As he made his way, Kimberly intercepted, tauntingly asking him to clarify if his automata were Banned Dolls. Magnus indirectly answered affirmingly and then finally left. The next day, night, in front of the Locker, after the security guards and some of the Disciplinary Committee members handling Raishin gave him first aid and then put him onto a stretcher bounded for the Doctor’s Office, Kimberly suddenly appeared, approached Raishin, checked his condition and then informed the persons handling him of it, making them hastily transport him to the Doctor’s Office. After Raishin was transported away, she then asked the security guards where Yaya was, and the security guards indicated Yaya. Suddenly, Kimberly exclaimed for the security guards to draw away from Yaya as she leapt away upon sensing her magic energy leaking out from her body, but before the security guards could react, a huge amount of magic energy burst forth from Yaya’s body, sending them flying away. Yaya then instantly disappeared. Facing "Sword Angel" Facing "Elf Speeder" Facing "Rosen Kavalier" Facing "King's Singer" Facing "Crimson Red" Facing "Genuin Legends" Facing "Lady Justice" Facing "Star Gazer" Facing "Target Gold" Facing "Doll's Master" Facing "Master's Doll" Facing "Elder Empress" Other Appearances Short Stories Facing "Angelic Element" IV Facing "Angelic Element" V Anime Appearances Unbreakable Machine-Doll OVA 5 Unbreakable Machine-Doll OVA 6 Video Game Appearances Facing "Burnt Red" Abilities Kimberly is an above first rate mage. Equipment Relationships Image Gallery Appearance Kimberly's Full Appearance.png|Kimberly's full appearance in the anime. Kimberly's Full Appearance M.png|Kimberly's full appearance in the manga. Kimberly's Full Appearance LN.png|Kimberly's full appearance in the light novel. Kimberly in Her Laboratory Coat.png|Kimberly in her laboratory coat in the anime. Kimberly in Her Laboratory Coat M.jpg|Kimberly in her laboratory coat in the manga. Kimberly in Her Laboratory Coat LN.jpg|Kimberly in her laboratory coat in the light novel. Kimberly in a Crusaders Uniform.png|Kimberly in a Crusaders uniform in the anime. Kimberly in a Crusaders Uniform M.jpg|Kimberly in a Crusaders uniform in the manga. Kimberly in a Crusaders Uniform CM.jpg|Kimberly in a Crusaders uniform in the manga. Character Profile and Art Design Kimberly's Anime Character Profile.jpg|Kimberly's anime character profile. Kimberly's Anime Character Profile Blu-ray and DVD Vol.V Booklet I.jpg|Kimberly's anime character profile in the Blu-ray and DVD Vol.Ⅴ booklet. Kimberly's Anime Character Profile Blu-ray and DVD Vol.V Booklet II.jpg|Kimberly's anime character profile in the Blu-ray and DVD Vol.Ⅴ booklet. Trivia * Kimberly was the test officer in charge of Raishin when he took the transfer admission test. * Kimberly wrote a thesis on the " " for her doctorate degree. * Kimberly holds a doctorate degree. Quotes * (To Raishin, from Volume 1): “I’m a philanthropist. Whites, Blacks, Indians, Jews— they all equally bore me. The only measure of a man is in his knowledge. I hate idiots, and that’s all there is.” References }} Category:Unbreakable Machine-Doll Characters Category:Humans Category:Mages Category:Mage's Association Category:Crusaders Category:Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart Category:Staff Category:Professors